The field of this invention relates to a timing apparatus and more particularly to a timing apparatus that is designed to be utilized in conjunction with the playing of a game.
The use of timing devices in conjunction with games that limit the time period of a player's turn at playing of the game have long been known. Such timing apparatuses frequently take the form of some form of clock that is either to be operated mechanically or electronically. When the time period for the player's turn has expired, some form of a sound annunciator is activated usually in the form of a buzzer or a bell. One disadvantage of such timing devices is that the player is not able to determine that the time is running out.
Additionally, in the playing of games, there is commonly used some kind of playing apparatus. A common type of playing apparatus is some time of a card with generally there being available multitudes of such cards. It is common to inscribe some type of indicia on the card with of course there being multitudes of different kinds of indicia. Prior to the present invention it has not been known by the inventor to combine a game playing apparatus in conjunction with a timing apparatus.